


Vulcana Regar

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [48]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tourism, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock finally catches McCoy's interest with the wonders of Vulcan.





	Vulcana Regar

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry StellarLibraryLady, I'm still utilising four dimensional travel methods to bring your guys to Vulcan.

“It is the largest _kal-toh_ game. Antigravity units are used to move the pieces.”

Spock awaited Leonard’s response anxiously.

The human eyed the oversized playing pieces speculatively before grinning.

“Alright. I’ll take you on.”

Spock blinked in alarm.

“I did not mean to challenge you.”

“What?” Leonard crossed his arms. “Scared to lose?”

Spock glared.

“The chances of me losing are remote.”

“Really? Well then,” he drawled. “How about we have a wager?”

“A wager?”

“Yeah. Winner gets to pick tonight’s activity.”

Spock considered what he’d choose to do.

Then he considered what Leonard would pick.

It was a win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> More information on Vulcana Regar and Vulcan's other wonders can be found in your Hidden Universe Travel Guide.


End file.
